Ragtime
by WelshCanuck
Summary: What was the mystery of the 20's & 30's? Excitment, danger, gangsters. It was who you knew and what you knew. But years later it was the what you knew that will endanger the Charmed Ones. One sister holds the key, but will she discover the mystery in time
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the Charmed characters are the property of Constance Burge and Aaron Spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment.

Ragtime

They moved quickly through the train station. It was a routine run, like any other run they had made a million times. But something seemed different this time. Something seemed wrong.

They moved closer to the track but something drew their attention away. As fast as they ducked behind the wall to the tracks the gunfire rained over the station.

It was late and not many people were waiting for trains at that hour. So they knew who their targets were easily.

But the shots rang back as everything was shattered in a sea of flying bullets. And then silence.

He came out from the shadows seeing what had been done. The blood everywhere was a sign of the success he wanted he needed to report back to his boss.

The sounds of the sirens were heard in the distance, as people descended on the bloody massacre before them.

They quickly ran down the alley afraid of who might see them.

"We have to get out of here."  
"We can't. He will kill us."  
"He already tried to kill us."

They looked at each other not really sure where to turn.

"We can't go to the cops."  
"Look we need to get back to the hotel and get our stuff. But we have to just go. We can't let anyone see us. He has people everywhere."

They entered the delivery entrance to the hotel and quickly made their way through up to their room.

Grabbing their suitcases they quickly tossed everything in them and headed straight back out the door. Making sure they looked around each corner. They didn't get very far.

"We didn't do anything wrong." He protested as they made their way back to the room  
"Not how the boss sees it."  
"We didn't. We made the run like we were suppose to."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"We were ambushed at the train station. We had to get out of there."  
"And here by the looks of it. The boss doesn't like people who betray him. Or run out with his money."  
"No we weren't, we were going to leave it at the desk." He said as he sat in the chair.

They didn't even flinch as they glared at them both in the eyes.

"Lost trust is something we can not afford." He said as he pulled the trigger once, hitting them execution style in the forehead.

He turned to the man beside him, "Do what we pay you to do." He said as he twisted off the silencer and left the room. Leaving the 'cleaner' to take care of the mess

He scanned the scene before him seeing who each victim was. But he was paid to make things go away. So he did.

70 yrs later;

She flipped through the magazine and then tossed it down on the coffee table in the living room. Her sisters were supposed to be home almost an hour ago and they were still missing. She stood up and went to the window for the umpteenth time. Still nothing.

She turned at the sound of the back door opening.

"I'm telling you Piper that guy doesn't know his ass from a oil can."  
"Phoebe I've been going to this guy for years." Piper protested as she dropped the bag on the counter.  
"And that is why your Jeep keeps breaking down. The guy doesn't know what the hell he is doing."

Prue walked into the kitchen, "Hello. Where the hell have you two been?"  
"Pipers mechanic, so he can rip her off again." Phoebe answered as she left the kitchen for the living room.

Prue looked at Phoebe as she walked by her and then to Piper.

"I don't know. It broke. What can I say."  
"Well maybe Phoebe is right. Maybe you should take it somewhere else."  
"Like where?" Piper asked as she put the groceries away and then started for the coffeepot.  
"I don't know you could take it to mine. He's good with my car."  
"You take your to the dealer Prue. Last time I check my Jeep is not a Mazda."  
"They look at other cars to. And besides I'm sure Jeff won't have a problem with it." Prue placed her cup in the sink, "Do you want me to call him?"

Piper looked over at Prue, "Would you?"  
"If I didn't want to I wouldn't offer." Prue picked up the phone and dialed the number to her mechanic.

Phoebe had left her sisters to deal with the Jeep issue. She had some issues of her own to deal with, mostly her big sister.

How long now had she been back from NYC? Weeks, months? Even after this time she still treated her like the irresponsible young adult that had run off to greener pastures when things got to tough for her.

She lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling, "She will never trust me, who am I kidding?" she said to herself.  
"Who won't trust who?"

Phoebe looked towards her doorway to see Piper standing there.

"Hi you."  
"Yeah you know we just spent all day together. A 'hi you' isn't gonna fly. What are you talking to yourself about now?"

Phoebe turned away, "Prue. She is the same to me now as when I left."  
"Phoebe she just needs time to adjust to you being back."  
"Piper she's my sister. What is there to adjust too?"

Piper moved up on to Phoebes bed beside her, "Well let me see. She thought you hit on her fiancé for starters."  
"I never."  
"Ssshhh. I know you didn't. And I think deep down she does too. Just give her sometime." Piper explained as her and Phoebe just cuddled against each other. A position that Prue found them in a few hours later fast a sleep.

Pulling up Phoebes quilt from the end of the bed she couldn't help how much love she felt towards each one. Smiling to herself she shut off the light and turned to her own room. She would tell them her news tomorrow.

_The black ford with it white walls and spoked tires moved quietly down the street. Almost hidden in the darkness as the man stood outside holding on to the door as he stood on the running boards around the car._

_He held his Tommy gun down to his side ready for what he knew would come soon enough. He knew he was vulnerable in the open as he was. But he knew they had the advantage of the sneak attack._

_He saw his target moving in the shadows as he lifted his gun up and held down the trigger. The spray of bullets hitting their mark as the drove off unnoticed by any passers by._

_He looked down at the blood he had caused. He felt no remorse. He felt nothing at all. It was what he did. He was the hitman. The assassin. He felt nothing when he pulled the trigger. Just as he did now as he looked down at the two people before him as he turned and walked out of the room._

She sat up from her nightmare not even sure if it was real. She knew everything in it was from something out of a movie about gangsters but to her this seemed more real. It was as if she had been there. But she had no idea where here was or even why.

She got out of bed and moved downstairs to get a glass of milk. The images still played in her mind. But she didn't know what they meant. Maybe it was just from the movie she had seen the other night with her sisters. They had watch Untouchables with Kevin Costner. Maybe that was all it was. A fantasy of the violence of the 30's. Or maybe her being a witch there was more to it then that.

She closed her eyes trying to bring more to her mind of what she had seen. But she got nothing. She brushed it off as just a dream from the movie. Nothing more.

She finished the glass and made her way back up stairs to her room. It was just a dream she told herself. But somewhere deep inside she had a feeling that it was more then that.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to say in part one.. This is one of my fav's that I wrote..I hope you all enjoy it as well..

Piper walked in the kitchen and spotted the note on the counter. She knew it was from Prue, as she had left Phoebe to sleep in bed and Prue was always the first one up every morning.

_Went in early. Meet me for lunch._

_Prue._

She shuck her head back and forth slightly as she smiled at her big sister. How long was it since they had vanquished the demon of fear? And her big sister still had trouble saying the word love

Piper placed the note back on the counter and grabbed her coffee mug. Taking the paper she sat down and waited for Phoebe to come down stairs.

Phoebe sauntered into the kitchen and spotted the two notes on the counter. One from Prue and other from Piper.

_Hey lazy bones. I had to go into Quake. Come down for lunch with Prue and I. Pleeeease._

_Love ya. Piper_

Phoebe looked at Prues note and saw the invite for lunch. She sighed when she thought about sitting through lunch with her big sister. Sure they had beating a few odds and more so since she vanquished Barbas. But between them there was still something missing.

"Just make her go."

"Hannah darling, it is not that easy. In order to achieve what we so desire we must be patient." He walked around her desk placing his arm over her shoulder, "Sooner then later the power of the Charmed Ones will be ours and we will have gained favour with him. But we must bide our time. I bet she is discussing it even now with her sisters. Do not worry my love. She will go. And they will follow." He explained as he leaned in and their lips met for that one passionate moment.

Prue made her way through the restaurant as soon as she spotted her sister near the bar.

"Hi."

"Hi. I have like half an hour. I ordered for us. Do you mind?"

Prue made her way through the crowd again, "No, that's about all I have too." She pulled the chair back and sat down, "Phoebe coming?" Prue asked though not really sure what her youngest sister would do.

"I didn't see her. I had to come in before she was up."

"Hmm. Ok." Prue acknowledged though she knew her sister probably wouldn't come to meet them.

They sat through lunch and talked sister talk. Until Prue decided she needed to talk to someone, "Piper I need to talk to you. I would have preferred it if Phoebe were here too. But I guess she is going to no show us." Prue wasn't even quite sure how she felt.

Piper could see something in her sisters face but she wasn't sure what. Prue was always one for keeping things to herself. "What is it?"

Prue looked up at her sister, "I'm not even sure if I can do this. I mean what about the power of three?"

"Prue what are you talking about?" Piper asked confused.

"Yeah. Prue what are you on about?"

Prue and Piper looked up and saw the soft chocolate brown eyes of their youngest sister.

"I need to go out of town for a few days but I don't know what it would do to us."

Piper and Phoebe shared a look as Phoebe sat down, now glad she had decided to come to lunch. Even if she was purposely late.

"What you mean us. Prue in case you hadn't noticed. I have only been back from NYC for what? Three months. Nothing happened to you guys then and nothing is going to happen now." Phoebe explained as she looked at her sister.

"I meant us as in the power of three Phoebe."

"Oh yeah that." She replied sheepishly, almost forgetting their newfound heritage.

"Look this is the first time any of us has had to go away since, well you know."

"Prue it should be fine. I mean if not we can always call you or something." Piper replied as she looked at Phoebe for a little help.

Phoebe recognized Pipers look for help and turned to her big sister.

"Look Prue all Piper is saying is that we can not let this witch thing run our lives. I'm sure it didn't for Grams and I'm sure it didn't for Mum either. So go do what ever it is you need to do. And if we run into any trouble then we'll call you."

Prue saw something in Phoebes face that told her, her sisters would be ok after all.

"Ok then. But any thing."

"We'll call." Piper assured her.

He sat at his desk thinking of what had just happened. He had thought her sisters would have gone with her. But she was going alone.

"Now what?"

"They will all go. Do not worry my sweet. The end of the Charmed Ones is near." He starred out of the window, hoping his words were right.

She sat up in bed reading the book she got from the library. A good mystery or was it. The author mentioned something about a possible true story. Was it true or just fiction as so many others were. Or was it based on fact with mostly fiction twisted inside.

Another chapter of gangsters bootlegging and running dirty money, paying off the cops and politicians. She knew some of that was real at one point in the dark history of her country. But to read about it, it seemed unreal.

She placed the book on her nightstand and rolled over to sleep. Though she had feeling she wouldn't get anymore then she had the past few nights.

_"I thought you took care of them at the train station?"_

_"I'm sorry boss. I thought I had too. But somehow they had gotten away. But don't worry. The cleaner is at the hotel now. Everything is taking care of."_

_He sat behind his desk as he had many times. Wondering sometimes if what he had ordered was right. But he had to look put for his family. That was the most important thing._

_"You took care of it?"_

_"As always. Should be cleaned up in a matter of hours. No one will ever know what happened to them. They left San Francisco and were never seen again. Maybe they eloped."_

_He seemed satisfied with the answer he got. Another mysterious disappearance. One that would once again never be explained_.

She opened her eyes once again as she tried to process what was going on. She knew she shouldn't be reading the books she had. But something attracted her to the danger of it all. It was danger without the demons. Maybe that was the key. Danger and the edge without the life threatening part.

She tossed back her covers and once again made her way downstairs. She saw the soft glow of the light in the living room but she made no moves to go towards it. She knew who it was without even looking.

Making her way to the kitchen once again she started herself a cup of tea hoping that would settle her down. But somehow she knew it would not.

She prepared her tea and sat at the table quickly losing herself in her own thoughts. She recalled the murders and the cover-ups. It was not long before she lost her thoughts and rested her head on the table and lost herself into the world of crime and murder once again.

It was there that her sister found her hours later.

"Come on. You can't sleep her." she placed her arm around her sisters waist and helped her stand and then lead her to the upper floors.

Getting her tucked in she just stood at the doorway of the room. She couldn't place the feeling she felt swirling around her at that moment. But the one thing she felt was Love.

Images swirled through her mind as she felt herself drifting off to dream land. The killing and the assassinations. The drug deals and the money passing hands.

Everything was from a movie, a book or just her memory of days gone by. But again as she slept she felt something. Something that was pulling her into a world she wasn't willing to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry for the spaciung on this fic i'm having a little trouble with that. I double space before i download it ..no work i edit the doc here. nothing.. any suggestions...? also noticed that it doesnt like stars or any other upper number symbols for breaks.. again any ideas?

Hope you enjoy thanx for the reviews I glad you're liking it. But hang on the rides just getting warmed up.

Di

He paced back and forth wondering what direction his plan would take next.

"Rex. We have to get them all there."

"I know that Hannah. I'm thinking." He snapped back as his mind wandered on a new plan.

He stopped and cast an evil glance in her direction, "Maybe I should suggest it to her."

"Suggest like how? Forcibly." She liked the idea of hurting Prue Halliwell. She was getting tired of the game they were playing back and forth between each other.

"No. Like a nice boss would do." He smiled, "I suggest she take her sisters along. After all Phoebe just came back into their lives and Piper could probably use a vacation even it is just for a few days." He stood up and looked out on another rainy day in San Francisco. "Its perfect."

Hannah watched, as Rex seemed to come alive with another new plan to kill the Charmed Ones. But when he was alive she felt it as well. She wanted them just as dead as he did. Maybe more so. She hated playing the co-worker with Prue. When she wanted nothing more then to rip her to pieces.

Rex walked down the hall with a new vision in his mind. Quickly opening the door to the Office with Prue Halliwell on the nameplate he smiled sweetly.

"Prue a word if I may."

She looked over her shoulder at her boss and closed the filing cabinet drew, "Sure Rex. What is it?"

"It's about that trip I need you to take. I was wondering what your sisters' thought. I mean Phoebe just cane home not that long ago. She can't be all that excited about her big sister leaving like this."

Prue wanted to laugh knowing that inside her baby sister was probably ecstatic with her going away. 'Gives her time to play with magic while I'm not around to supervise her' she thought.

"No I think Phoebe will be ok. Why?"

"Well I was just going to suggest that maybe they go with you."

Prue held his gaze, "You want me to take my sisters' on a working trip?"

"Look Prue I know we don't know each other very well. But I never really got to spend time with my family. I was always going off somewhere. There were so many times I wished I could have had them along with me. For those times when I wasn't working. Just a chance to be. Well a family." He sat on the corner of her desk watching her reaction, "I don't want to se you go through the same thing I did. I can see you three are close. Look think about it. Check with them. Let me know by the end of the day." he stood up and started out of her office, "It's not a request Prue. Ask them. Take them with you." He finished as he went through the open door closing it behind him

Phoebe ran up the steps to the Manor and slammed the door behind her.

"Phoebe don't slam the door."

She made her way to the kitchen and saw Piper sitting at the table, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Because you always slam the door." Piper answered her not taking her eyes off the notepad in front of her.

Phoebe took the water bottle out of the fridge and sat across from Piper, "Whatcha doing sis?"

"A check list to give to Rob at the restaurant."

"And you are doing this becaaause why?" Phoebe leaned forward to see what Piper was writing.

"So he will know what is going on when I'm not there."

Phoebe sat back and eyed her sister curiously.

"Um Piper. You are always there. Why would he need a list?"

Piper stopped writing and looked up at Phoebe.

"When was the last time you spoke to Prue?"

"Um that would be last night before I went to bed. Why?" Phoebe looked at Piper.

Piper took on a deep breath, "I'm going to kill her." she whispered quietly.

"Piper?"

"Piper? Is Phoebe home we need to get going." Prue hollered through the Manor as she made her way to the kitchen.

Phoebe looked from one sister to the next, "Yeah hi. What's going on?"

Prue looked at her sisters but held Pipers gaze a bit longer, "You didn't tell her?"

"Not for me to tell Prue." Piper said as she got up placing her cup in the sink and left the kitchen. "I have to pack."

Phoebe and Prue both watched Piper leaving and neither one wanting to say anything.

"Prue. What's going on?"

"Phoebe. I can only ask you, but I thought maybe Piper had already mentioned it. Rex offered to let you and Piper come with me. So if you want to come go back your bag. If you don't want to come that is fine too."

Phoebe stood there stunned at what Prue was saying.

"You want us to come with you on a business trip to Sacramento?"

"Look Rex just didn't want my trip to interfere with our family bonding. Something about him not getting the chance in his own family. Look Phoebs. I'll understand if you don't wanna come along. But I would feel better if you did. I hate to say it but you don't have an active power, and if a demon was to attack when we were gone. Well."

"I get it Prue and you reminding me is ok. But hey it could be fun right?" Phoebe sent her sister a weak smile. Inside he hated the fact that Prue had brought up that she didn't have an active power. But she was somewhat glad that they were going to spend at least some time together.

Prue smiled at her sisters' excitement, "Ok then. You better hurry up and start packing. We leave in less then an hour."

"Are they all going?"

"Yes. I told you not worry my dear. Everything is going as planned. And before the end of the weekend the Charmed Ones will no longer be a problem to us or any other demon."

They pulled in front of the hotel each taking in the grand entrance that was there.

"Ok, why don't you two go check in and I'll go see if I can find the house I have to go to tomorrow?"

"Don't be to long Prue. It's getting late." Piper said as she got out of the Jeep placing her arm around Phoebes waist, as her younger sister rested her head on her shoulder.

"I won't. Maybe Phoebe should take a nap." Prue smiled as she placed the Jeep in gar and started forward.

Piper turned her head slightly, "You ok Phoebs."

"Yeah I'm just tired. Long drive."

"Come on." Piper turned and led them both into the hotel.

The lobby was filled with old photos that reminded them both of the early days what was then known as the dirty 30's.

Making their way up to the room Phoebe crashed down on one of the beds.

"Why do I feel like I could sleep for a week all of a sudden?"

Piper looked over tat her sister, "You ok Phoebe?"

"I don't know I just feel really tired."

Piper leaned over and placed her hand on Phoebes head, "You don't feel warm sweetie. Maybe you just need some sleep."

"Maybe." She curled up pulling the pillow close.

Prue made her way around the town and finally arrived back at the hotel. Making her way up to the room she couldn't help but shake a feeling that someone was watching her.

"Hey guys. Let say." She stopped when she saw Piper approach her.

"Ssshhh Phoebe is sleeping."

"Ok now my question is why. She was so pumped for this."

"I don't know. She isn't warm. But she was complaining how tired she suddenly felt."

Prue quickly made her way to Phoebe on the bed and placed her hand on her sisters' forehead. Seeing the same as Piper did her sister had no fever.

"Phoebs. Honey you feeling ok?" Prue asked when the warm eyes met hers.

"I'm just tired Prue. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Ok. Get some sleep." Prue advised as she sat up from the bed.

A few hours later her sisters were sleeping as she pulled herself up from her own covers. Pulling out the book she had brought with her she started to read once again.

The murders filled each page, as each boss tried to protect what was there's. Each boss trying to gain the upper hand on the other through murder and mayhem.

One finally getting control of the city and even more. His steel hand of justice reached further then most even thought possible.

"_How did this happen?"_

"_We are looking into it boss but we think it was the couriers. We think they may also be working for the Romano's."_

_He looked carefully to his right hand man, "Then take care of them. And let the Romano's know whose territory they are messing with."_

_He left the room knowing who he need to call and where._

"_Look I don't care what it takes and who you have to pay off. Get it done. He wants them dead and now." He spoke into the phone._

"_Tell him not to worry. I will see to it personally." He said with confidence as he hung up the phone and made his way through the halls._

_He had seen the train station and knew something wasn't right. When he saw no bodies he knew where to go. Making his way through town he knew where to find them. He had taken his personal cleaner with him as he waited in the hall for them._

Once the job was done he left the cleaner to his work. Knowing that he would make the couple disappear without a trace. Nothing to trace them back to them

She sat up suddenly taking in a deep breath as she did. Every time she got a dream it was stronger. But this time seemed different. This time it seemed more real. She looked at each of her sisters sleeping forms. Though one form she noticed was not sleeping but looking right at her. She smiled at her as she tried to make her see that everything was ok. Even though she knew she would have to talk about it to her and even both of them. Something she wasn't sure she could do, for she wasn't sure what was really happening herself.


	4. Chapter 4

She tossed in her sleep before finally opening her eyes. She lay still for a moment before pulling the covers up around her chin. She felt a chill through her body. One that she knew the covers would not help ward off.

She scanned around the room and saw no sigh of either sister. She closed her eyes and sat up, though was hit with a dizzy spell and immediately went back down again. Resting her head on her pillow she closed her eyes and didn't move.

She heard a door open but made no movement to see who it was. She held her head on her pillow and the covers around her.

She finally opened her eyes and followed her sister around the room, watching as she fussed about waiting for her to get up.

She turned when she felt someone watching her, "Morning."  
"Morning." She answered softly.

Her sister looked at her concerned and walked to the bed. "You ok?" Sitting on the edge she placed her hand on her sisters forehead.  
"Yeah." She didn't want to be the spoil to their time together.  
"Then why are you so warm?"  
"I don't know."

She looked down at her sister knowing something was up, "Spill."

She rolled over to her back and looked up at her sister, "I've just felt really tired since we got here. It's like. I can't explain it."  
"Ok tired but you have the feel of a fever coming on."  
"I'm fine really." She answered though her sister sat beside her unconvinced.

She felt the warm water wash over her skin as she tried to shake off the start of whatever bug was creeping up on her. Stepping from the shower she wrapped her robed around her and exited out of the bathroom.

"Where did Prue go?"  
"She left already to meet with the couple that had the collection."

Grabbing her clothes she went back in the bathroom to change, though leaving the door open, "So what are we going to do?"  
"Well I thought maybe we could just walk around town."  
"Sound nice. Maybe around that park we passed coming in."  
"Yeah I saw that. Prue wants us to meet her back here for lunch. And then the three of us can do something."

She emerged from the bathroom feeling more refreshed then she had since they got there, "Sounds good to me. Shall we go hit the town?"  
"Right behind you." As they both started through the door.

Prue sat and looked at the objects that almost but not quite, cluttered the living room of the couple she was with. Her attention kept drawing to one old photo that sat on the mantel square in the middle.

"I see you too are drawn to him."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. Even when he was alive, girls would stare at him." She stood up and approached the mantel. "I never saw it myself but then again I was his baby sister. What did I know of such things?"

Prue just smiled not really sure what she should say. There was something about him that she felt drawn to but she wasn't sure.

"He died before I even really got to know him. But I always remember the way he was there for me no matter what." She placed the picture back down and ran her finger over his chiseled chin, "He was away a lot and I think he felt sometimes he needed to make it up to me for not being here all the time."

She sat back down next to Prue, "But you don't want to hear about my brothers mysterious past."  
"No really it's ok." Prue was now almost intrigued when she said mysterious past.

She looked over at her husband who just held her gaze for a moment before getting up slowly and exiting the room.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she turned her attention back to her guest.

_"Sadie I have to do this." He grabbed at her arm and made her look into his eyes  
"No you don't. Just leave."  
"You don't understand. I owe him everything. I owe him my life."_

She pulled her arm away and walked to the mantel. She rested her hand near a picture of the two of them.

"You owe him nothing. He made you who you are for what. Because you were arrested once and he helped you out. Because you got in a fight and Rick saved you from getting killed."  
"You dont understand. Just like Mum and Dad."  
"Leave them out of this. Do not drag their names through the mud a month after their deaths."  
"They died because of me. Its who I am Sadie. I'm sorry. But I can't change that. You've always known."

She turned and faced him, "Yes I have always known, ever since that first time. I have never loved you less because of it. And I never will. I just want you to be careful Carl." She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Promise me that you will be careful."  
"I will." He looked down at her. "I love you." He said placing a soft kiss on the top of her head before he left the house.

Like many times before he had gotten the call from Rick. Someone had betrayed the family and he needed to take care of it. He had the car pull against the curb and waited for his boys to show up. Like many times before there were something's that needed more then just himself. He had made sure the appropriate hands were fed the correct amount of money to look the other way.

He heard the shots ring out inside the building. He walked inside later to survey the result. When he didn't see who he was looking for, he ran back up the stairs and headed to where he knew they would go.

He sat in the lobby reading the paper as he scanned the lobby entrance. He knew they would come back after what had happened. But still they had not shown. He looked at the man sitting next to him. There was always something mysterious about the man alone, let alone the job he preformed. He very rarely spoke, and when he did, it was usually in one-syllable words.

He cast a quick glance to the stairs again and caught the man beside him looking at him.

"What?"  
"Is there a service entrance?" he said solemnly.

He held his gaze a fraction of a second before getting up from his chair. Placing down the paper he made his way to the stairs with his co-worker beside him.

He had worked many times with Monty but he never considered him a friend. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy. It was just that he had learned quickly not to get to attached to people in the business, for they sometimes didn't stay around to long.

He looked at their faces as they sat before him. Monty moved about the room quickly, yet quietly doing what he did. It was those movements that they did not miss.

"You can't do this Tony."

He didn't even flinch. He had a job to do.

"You betrayed the family."  
"But we are family. More so then his."  
"You hurt all of us when you betrayed us. You let the Romano's turn you."  
"No. I had to do that, he said they would kill Sadie. I had to protect my family."  
"And I have to protect mine." He answered as he pulled the trigger hitting first his wife and the man before him.

Prue sat listening to the story Sadie was telling her.

"So you never saw him again."  
"No. The police never found anything. He just disappeared. They said he went to San Francisco for that was the train schedule in the hotel room."  
"But you think otherwise?"  
"I know otherwise. He would never just leave like that and never call me. I knew he was mixed up in things that were wrong but I still loved him. I just had a bad feeling that afternoon when he left." She felt a tear well in her eye, "I'm sorry. You didn't come here to listen to an old woman mourn the lose of a brother almost seventy years ago."  
"It's ok really. I know the feeling of lost family and to hold on to the ones you have now."

She looked up at Prue and could see the sincerity in her face, "Go to them now. Come back tomorrow. I can show you then what I have for you."

Prue saw something in her face as well as she hesitated for that one moment before standing, "Thank you Mrs. Russo.  
"Sadie. Please."  
"Sadie. Thank you." Prue reached out her hand and took it in hers.

Prue quickly went through the lobby and up the grand stairs. She was late meeting her sisters and she felt a sudden urge to be with them. Maybe it was Mrs. Russo's story about her lost brother. Or maybe it was something else.

She opened the door and saw Piper sitting on the side of the bed with Phoebe curled up fast asleep.

"Piper?"  
"Hi." She answered as she watched Prue make her way quickly to them. "She's just sleeping."  
"What?"  
"I don't know. We were walking through the park and past the old train station when she suddenly got extremely dizzy. To the point she was sick."  
"What?!" Prue quickly sat beside her sleeping sister brushing the hair from her face.  
"She's fine now Prue. Just relax."  
"Relax. I come in here and you tell me she was sick and dizzy. What was it?"  
"I don't know. As soon as we got back here she was so tired I let her go to sleep." Piper explained as she turned her attention to her sleeping sister.

Prue rested her hand on Phoebes head feeling the heat she pulled it back, "Have you gotten her anything?"  
"No I was waiting for you to come back. I didn't want to leave her alone."

Prue stood up and started for the door, "I'll go." She said quietly so not to wake Phoebe, she closed the door behind her leaving her sisters to themselves.

Prue walked through the lobby and once again the old pictures caught her eye. Though this time she looked more carefully.

One couple caught her eye.

"Rumour has it they were murdered here." The voice behind her pulled her from her trance.  
"Sorry?"  
"The couple in the picture. He was a well respected business man in town. They hadn't been married that long. But they say they were murdered here in this very hotel."

Prue looked again at the picture in front of her; the woman she did not know but the man she did. He had a face she would not soon forget, the same handsome face she had seen on the mantel of Mrs. Russo's house. Mrs. Russo's brother Carl. 


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe sat up leaning against the headboard of her bed.

"Guys I'm fine honest."

"Phoebe you aren't. You were out of it for a few hours. Not to mention you getting sick." Piper said

"Maybe it's my powers. Maybe there was just something there that my powers picked up on." Phoebe pleaded

"You didn't touch anything." Piper shot back.

Phoebe tipped her head back against the bed knowing she would not win. But she knew inside it was something to do with her powers.

"Look Phoebe just relax. We'll order in and rent a movie from the front desk. We can still spend some time together. Just not out on the town." Piper took Phoebes hand in hers.

Taking in a deep breath Phoebe locked eyes with Piper, "Fine. But I don't have to like it. And where is Prue anyway?"

"She went to find you something."

"Ah. Ok." Phoebe said as she leaned over and rested her head on Pipers lap. She knew inside that something wasn't right. She just needed to figure out what it was.

They had ordered lunch and dinner in as they sat curled up together on the bed watching movies.

"Let's go for a walk." Phoebe suggested as she sat up amongst her sisters.

Prue and Piper looked at her before saying anything.

"'Look I've been cooped up inside all day and I just want outside for a bit."

"Ok Phoebs. But the first sign of anything we are coming right back here." Prue explained as she stood up and pulled Piper to her feet.

Prue could tell by the look on Pipers face she wasn't overly keen on the idea. But she went along silently.

They walked through the park each linked to the other with Phoebe in the middle.

"Prue. What's on your mind?" Piper finally asked. She had seen the distant look on her oldest sisters' face. A look that Phoebe caught when she looked now at Prue.

Prue looked over to her sister and caught Phoebe eyeing her as well.

"I don't know. It was something that Mrs. Russo said and then something I saw that just threw me."

Piper looked at her sister concerned.

"There are these old pictures in the lobby. One of them is a picture of her brother. A brother who mysteriously disappeared."

"Ok and this is weird how?" Phoebe asked as she watched her sister.

"How?" Prue answered with the question she her self would answer, "The bellboy at the hotel told me that he was murdered at the hotel. So how can his own sister not know that?"

"Ok that is a little weird." Piper agreed.

"Yeah, I mean if one of you was murdered I think I would know about it. Especially if it happened in the same town. How could she not know?" Phoebe added.

"I have no idea. But I could see something in her face. It was like she knew something bad had happened to him but she didn't want to say anything."

They walked for a bit longer before any onesaid anything again.

"What are you going to do?" Piper inquired to her sister

"I don't know. I mean how can I go in there and tell her that the bellboy at the hotel said he was murdered?"

"You figure out what happened and then tell her." Phoebe said flatly.

They had been walking for almost an hour and neither sister realized where they were heading too until Phoebe suddenly stopped gripping Prue's arm tight for support and to help with the pain ripping through her head.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe didn't respond as she held on tighter as she closed her eyes hoping that alone would stop the pain.

"Ok come on." Prue turned around and led her sister back in the direction they had come.

After a few minutes Phoebe could feel the pain subside as she let go of Prue and felt the bile rush up her throat.

Her sisters only held her and helped her in anyway they could, waiting for her to tell them what was going on.

"There must be something with that train station. Every time we get close to it she gets like that." Piper said as she held Phoebe by her waist as her younger sister rested her head on her shoulder.

"How you feeling Phoebs?" Prue looked at her sister with concern. She had hoped to have a supernatural free break, but it looked like the bad guys had other ideas.

"I'm not really sure. But I think Pipers right. Something near here is effecting my powers. It's like a physic residue or something."

"Is that possible? I mean I thought your power worked on contact." Piper looked confused and concerned at once, as she looked form Phoebe to Prue.

"Ok well right now we need to get back. Maybe a good nights sleep will do you good. And then tomorrow we can see if anything happened at the train station that could be causing this." Prue took Phoebes hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, "We'll figure this out honey."

Phoebe just gave her a weak smile as they started back to the hotel.

She sat up on the bed and read the next chapter. A chapter based around family and the tight bond they shared. A family who would kill their own if it meant protecting the overall family.

She couldn't help but turn the next page and the next, as one killed one close to him. He had no choice. He had betrayed them all.

_He made his way up the garden path to the grand mansion. He wasn't really sure what was going on other then another power struggle for California._

_He reached out and rang the doorbell and waited._

_Seeing the man loom above him at the doorway he entered at the unspoken words guiding him in._

_"Carl have a seat."_

_"Mr. Romano. I can't do this. I have a family."_

_He didn't even move but continued to stare out the window._

_"Yes you do Carl. Family is the most important thing. I need you to deliver that package to a man in San Francisco he will met you off the train."_

_"I can't do that. He will kill me and all of my family."_

_"If you don't your family will die anyway Carl. Come and work for me. I can protect you. I can protect all of you."_

_He looked up at him for that one second but what he saw behind him shocked him more then anything. He stood up and made his way to the large window looking out over the pool area._

_"Sadie?"_

_"She is beautiful Carl. Can we say we have an agreement?"_

_He stood there dumbfounded as to why his sister was even there. But he had no choice._

_"I'll deliver the package." He said quietly as he kept his eyes on his sister._

_He turned towards him, "you will be taken care of Carl." He said as he looked past the beating man before him to the one on the stairs._

_Carl turned and spotted the man on the stairs. He was more then shocked as he looked into the face of his brother in law. His coat off and his side arm showing openly._

_"Tony?"_

She sat up again trying to place the pictures in her head. Nothing made sense any more. She closed her eyes to the darkness as she tried to gain her own thoughts. But her nightmare over shadowed her thoughts and feelings as she looked around at her sisters sleeping in the night.


	6. Chapter 6

She looked up at the picture. There was something in the black and white photo that caught her eye. She wasn't sure what or why.

"I see your back."

Prue turned and looked at the bellboy next to her.

"Hi. Yeah."

"It is one of the cities mysteries. No one is really sure what happened. Or if it even did."

"Can you tell me?"

"What I've only heard."

_Carl looked up at Tony confused._

_"It's just a arrangement we've made Carl. Don't worry. Mr. Romano knows where my allegiance lies."_

_"But what about Sadie?"_

_"She doesn't know anything about this side of my life. And I don't ever intend for her to find out."_

_"He will kill you."_

_"No he won't. Mr. Romano is just talking to me. He knows that I live in the same town as he does. We have to have certain understandings Carl. Or else the whole town would turn into a war zone. We kill one of their, they kill one of ours. Something's need to be kept private." Tony wrapped his arm over Carl's shoulders. "Look just go ahead as planned. I'll see you later. Everything will be ok I promise" He whispered to his brother in law._

_He ran past the front desk and up the stairs._

_"Hurry we have to go."_

_"Go. What about.." she started_

_"No now. We have to go to the station before we miss the train."_

_She looked at him, "Carl what's going on?"_

_"Nothing. I just don't want to miss the train."_

_"Carl."_

_"Mr. Romano knows about the delivery. He wants me to deliver it to his man in San Francisco."_

_"So. Weren't you going to anyway?"_

_"Well yeah but he was. I'm not sure. And Tony was there."_

_"Tony? As in your brother in law Tony?"_

_"Yeah. So I was thinking he was just putting on a show for him."_

_She placed the suitcase on the bed and started to toss things inside._

_"Let's just get everything together now. I have a feeling when we get back we should disappear for awhile."_

_Carl watched as she got everything together, "Nancy. He wouldn't hurt you. He's your father."_

_"It's not my father I'm worried about."_

_"Tony?"_

_"Yes. My father doesn't trust him. Even though they have an understanding. It's hard sometimes to keep the families separate. Your sister is married to his hitman and my father is his number one enemy, and you are married to me. There has to be a conflict there."_

_He wrapped his arms around her. It was something they had to live with and it was something that they knew could happen when they fell in love._

_"Let's just get this over with." He said as she leaned down and kissed her._

_He held the phone and listened to Rick on the other end._

_"Look Tony. Take Monty with you. Clean it all up. Sadie will think the two of them just took off. No one will ever know."_

_"Rick this is my wife's brother."_

_"And he is hurting the family. Look Tony whether you do this or I get someone else to. But the boss wants them both dead. And killing her as well will tell the Romano's whom they are dealing with."_

_He took her hand as they ran down the steps towards the track. But as they got closer he saw them out of the corner of his eye._

_"Nancy get down!" he yelled as the bullets flew._

_He shot back and hit several on his own. But as it grew quiet, they quickly ran down the track and out to the street. Both knowing that someone would be waiting for them on the road in front of the station._

_They quickly ran down the street to the back door._

_"Sadie?" he ran through the house for his sister._

_"Carl what is it?"_

_"Look I can't explain right now. Where is Tony?"_

_"I don't know. He left here a few hours ago?"_

_"Uncle Carl!" young Tony Jr. ran across the room._

_"Hey Kiddo." He lifted his young nephew into his arms._

_"Are you staying."_

_"No Aunt Nancy and I have to go way for awhile. But I'll be back as soon as I can. You take care of your mum for me ok?"_

_"Ok," he answered as he ran back through the room and up the stairs._

_He looked back to his sister._

_"Ok look. You know what I do, but don't tell Tony. He needs to be kept out of this." He didn't want his sister to know her husband's darker life; "I have to leave for a while. I'll call you in a few weeks I promise." He reached over and embraced her; "I'll always love you." He said as she kissed the top of her forehead._

_They rushed down the hall making their quickly back to their room._

_"Carl what is going on?"_

_"I'm not sure. But someone must know what we were carrying and tried to stop us. Come on hurry and just grab your bag." He quickly picked up his and took her hand in his, "I love you Nancy. No matter what happens. Always remember that." he leaned forward and kissed her passionately._

_"And I love you." She said back as they quickly exited the room._

_He paced back and forth as Monty prepared what he needed._

_"They will think you just left for San Francisco."_

_"My father will kill you." Nancy said as she looked up at him_

_"He can try. But you left. I had nothing to do with this." Tony said as she screwed on the silencer to his gun. His confidence radiating off of him. "And the same goes for Sadie. She will never know what ever happened to you Carl."_

_"You promised to keep her from this life."_

_"And I will." He aimed the gun towards them. He saw the plastic around them so as not to show any evidence of their deaths in the room. Any blood splatter would be buried with them._

_He pulled the trigger killing Nancy._

_Carl looked up at his brother in law. "Promise me one thing Tony."_

_"What is that brother?"_

_"Take care of her. And don't let her into this world of darkness."_

_Tony looked down at him, "I promise." He replied as he pulled the trigger._

_Monty moved with speed and efficiency as he cleaned up any sign of a murder. The bodies taken quickly down to the waiting vehicle and then out to the California desert. Never to be seen again._

_Tony watched as Monty pulled away carrying his wife's brother and his wife. He knew that some day he might have to face the consequences of his action. But he had to protect the family._

_He picked up the phone in the restaurant, "Its me. Tell the boss not to worry. I took care of it."_

_"You're a loyal man Tony. I'll tell the boss. You will be rewarded for this."_

_"Tell him not to worry about it. I did it for the family." He finished as he hung up _

Prue sat and listened to the boy's tale.

"Ok so let me see if I got this right. Carl was married to Nancy who was the daughter of the crime boss here and Carl's brother in laws boss was Mr. Romano's biggest rival. Carl was to make a delivery to San Francisco that Mr. Romano wanted to intercept. One that Carl was going to deliver to the wrong person. His boss found out and had him killed. By his own brother in law?"

"That pretty much sums it up."

"Wow."

"But it is just a myth. But I don't know. I think its real. There was a shoot out, at the train station seventy years ago. And everyone knows it was related to the mob. But nothing was ever proven. And it was that same night that Carl and his wife disappeared."

"And Sadie never found out what happen to her brother." She said quietly more to herself.

"Sorry?"

"Oh nothing. Look thanks for the history lesson. Its such a sad story yet at the same time mysterious."

"I know."

Prue stood up and made her way back to the stairs and her sister. She turned back to him,  
"What is your name?"

"Tony. Tony Russo Jr." he said with a smile as he sent behind the front desk out of her site.

She just stood there. He was her grandson and yet she didn't know what became of her own brother, his great-uncle.

The more she got involved in this mystery the more things became more twisted.


	7. Chapter 7

She opened the door quietly to not wake her sisters.

"Hey. Where you been?"

"Hi. I was just down stairs looking at the pictures again. And I think I found out some things that will explain what's going on here."

"Oh. Like what?" Phoebe hardly even moved as she heard her sisters talking quietly.

"Hey you. What are you doing awake?" Prue sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well when people talk in my room I tend to wake up.

"Phoebe you are the heaviest sleeper I know. Spill." Piper joined Prue on the bed with their youngest sister.

She looked at her sisters, "I just woke up. That's it honest."

Prue reached over and placed her hand on her forehead, "Well you're fever seems to have disappeared."

"I'm not sick. I think it's this town. Or something. What did you find out?" Phoebe looked at Prue

Prue got off the bad and started to pace, "I was talking to the bellboy an he was telling me this amazing mystery that happened here almost seventy years ago. I think what Phoebe felt at the station was a psychic residue of something. It appears that there was a shot out there and several people were killed."

"Ok. But she didn't touch anything." Piper tried to follow Prue around the room.

"Maybe she doesn't have to. Maybe it's her powers growing. But I think whatever it is also has something to do with Mrs. Russo."

"The lady you are here to see?" Phoebe sat up on the bed looking more confused.

"Yeah." Prue sat in the one of the chairs and began telling her sisters the same story that the bellboy told her earlier.

Piper and Phoebe sat almost motionless as Prue told them everything.

"Wow. That's a messed up family." Phoebe finally said as she pieced together everything Prue had said.

"You're telling me." Prue agreed

"But how can she not know that her brother was murdered."

"Worse. How can she not know he was murdered by her own husband?" Phoebe added in as the all sat in silence.

Prue grabbed her jacket and started out the door.

"Prue are you sure you going there is such a good idea?"

"Phoebe I'll be fine. I'm not going to say anything to him. I'm just going to go there, finish the job and get out of here. I don't want to get mix up in some old mob hit. And I won't put you two in danger like that either."

"I don't know Prue I'm with Phoebe. You know almost everything. What if he still has connections? I mean do you ever leave a family?"

Prue closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She knew there was something about this that she was meant to be involved in.

"Grams always said there is a reason for everything. Maybe our reason now is for Sadie to get her piece of mind when it comes to Carl."

"Well then at least let us come with you." Piper argued back.

"No. Look why don't you two see what else you can find out on this. Maybe there is more to it then what Tony Jr. told me." She said, "Look I'll met you for lunch. The little café downstairs. Everything will be fine." She closed the door leaving her sisters looking at the back of it wondering exactly what they would do.

Phoebe sat on the couch waiting for Piper and regretted it the moment she sat down as her world spun into black and white.

_He walked up the stairs with a purpose. He looked down and saw the fear in his brother's eyes. He looked over the barrel and pulled the trigger with no hesitation. He went down stairs and picked up the package. He watched the bodies being dumped in the car and followed. Then he watched as the bodies were dumped in the desert and buried. But before Monty could finish burying them he placed the revolver at the base of his neck. Firing once before the cleaner could even react. He shoved his body in the same hole and covered the three of them with dirt._

She felt the hand on her back and the soft words from Piper but she just wanted to be sick. She could feel the bile in the back of her throat as she quickly stood and ran through the lobby to the washroom.

She leaned her head over the toilet as she tried to get back her own sense of herself. She could feel Pipers presence beside her but made no effort yet to acknowledge she was there.

After a few minutes Piper wrapped her arms around Phoebes waist and slowly guided her from the stale and led her to the sink.

Washing out her mouth Phoebe held herself up with her hands on the counter top.

"Just tell me when your ready sweetie." Piper spoke softly as she tucked Phoebs hair behind her ear.

"Not here." Phoebe said quietly as she took Pipers hand in hers and they exited the washroom making their way through the lobby outside.

As they crossed the street to the park Phoebe made her way to a secluded bench where they could just sit and talk.

"I think we should get Prue and get out of here."

"What did you see Phoebe?"

"He killed his own brother in law without even thinking about it. He just looked down the barrel and pulled the trigger. And then. He followed the guy who took the bodies. He was fast. He killed him."

"What?" Piper took her sisters hands in her as she saw her sister getting upset.

"He placed the gun. Um, at the base of his neck." She felt the tears welling in her eyes. "Oh god Piper it was. There was so much blood. It didn't even bother him."

Piper pulled her towards her and held her tight as she let out her tears.

As Phoebe calmed down Piper looked in to her brown eyes. Eyes that she knew would see more then what she just did over the years. But that was something they would have to get used to as they learned to control their powers and fight against evil.

"Phoebe we have to go and get Prue."

"We can't."

"Phoebe from what you just told me she is in the same house as a cold blooded murderer. I'm not arguing with you."

"We have to go to the train station. Prue can take care of herself. I don't think she is in any danger. Or my vision would have showed her. What can a 70 yr. old man do to her?"

"No way. Every time you get near that place you get sick."

"I have to figure out what happened. Please."

Piper looked at the determination in her sister's eyes. "Fine but the minute you feel anything you let me know."

_"I took care of him Mr. Romano."_

_"Did you see him? Did you see my Nancy?"_

_He held the mans gaze, "I'm sorry sir. Monty at least made it painless for her."_

_He looked away. His only daughter, dead._

_"Did you find the package?"_

_"No."_

_He slowly processed this information._

_"Monty must have hid it somewhere."_

_"Maybe its till in the hotel room. Or the train station. I'll find it Mr. Romano. I promise you that."_

_He starred out the window, "You better. It holds the names of every person any of us have ever had on their payroll. Including you."_

_Tony watched the beaten man before him. Never had he seen Mr. Romano so defeated. But he had to get the package as much as Mr. Romano. For in there it would show his loyalties as well as every politician and cop they had ever paid off_.

Prue sat on the settee and waited for Mrs. Russo to come back in the living room.

"So have you worked at Bucklands very long Prue?"

She looked over at him. Though not really sure what she was feeling.

"A few months now. What about you? What did you do before you retired?" she asked wondering how he would answer.

"I was the chief of police."


	8. Chapter 8

Prue looked at him shocked at what he had said. "Wow that must have been some career."

"It had it moments of excitement." He answered but he could see something in her eyes. It was as if she knew.

Sadie walked back in the room, "Tony are you talking shop."

"I'm sorry honey. Prue just asked me what I did before I retired."

"Oh so you weren't bragging on how you cracked the mob ring in town and sent the one of the most notorious mobsters to prison."

"Of course not." He said with a smile as he reached over and pulled his wife to him kissing her. "I have to go out. I'll see you later. It was nice to see you again Prue."

Prue was still shocked in what he said, "Ah. Yes. You too." she finally got out.

"Don't mind him dear. He doesn't really like to talk about that stuff. But he sent Mr. Romano away for a long time."

"Mr. Romano?"

"He was the godfather in these parts seventy years ago. His daughter was married to Carl."

"What happened to her?"

"She was with Carl when they both disappeared. Some say there was a double cross and the man that Carl was working for had him killed. But no one ever saw him again either. No one really knows what happened."

"Including you." Prue said quietly as she took the woman's hands in hers. "Mrs. Russo. Would you mind if I looked into a few things? My sisters and I like to look into the mysteries of life. And this is one we have all been intrigued with."

"If you wish. But don't spend too much time. Things from the past should remain there. Even if they hold the answers we want."

"We wont." Prue stood up and gently squeezed her hands again, "I'll see you later this evening then."

"Yes dear. And bring your sisters by. Maybe for dinner?"

"I'll ask them but I'm sure they won't mind." Prue started for the door, "I'll let myself out Sadie. I'll see you tonight."

Phoebe stood across from the station. She wasn't sure what would happen if she got any closer.

"Phoebs."

"I'm ok Piper. Just give me a sec. Maybe there is something I can do to ward off what ever is here that is effecting my power." She closed her eyes and took in deep breath. Reaching out for Pipers hand she took a few steps forward. When nothing happened she kept going.

Piper kept her eyes on Phoebe for any sign that she was getting a vision or anything else. She, like Prue, always felt so helpless whenever Phoebe did get a premonition. They always wanted to protect her in anyway they could. But her power was something she wasn't sure if she would ever get used to.

"How you doing Phoebs?" Piper could see her sister struggling against something inside her.

"I'm ok Pipe." She answered, "So far."

They wandered around the old train station as people hustled about their own daily business. Whether they were waiting for the next train to take them on vacation or into the city for a business trip. Everything was a hustle.

They wandered around the station not really focusing on any one thing but Phoebe suddenly stopped and looked down one end of the train station.

"Phoebs?"

"There is something." She took Pipers hand and made her way down the track walk and then she quickly jumped down onto the tracks them selves.

"Phoebe!" Piper called after her sister but followed her none the less, "What are you doing? We can't be down here."

"There is something. Its like it's pulling me." Phoebe continued to make her way forward.

Piper looked around and just followed after her sister.

They got the end of the train yard and Phoebe stopped. But then turned to her right making her way to a small shack. Walking inside she looked around.

"Phoebe. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. But I've just felt like something was pulling or guiding me here." She looked around trying to see what it was she was looking for. But as she walked along the floor she heard the hollow of the floor.

"Piper?"

"I heard that." she replied as she approached her sister and they moved the rug that was down on the wooden floor.

They both shared a look as they spotted the small trap door on the floor.

Phoebe reached down and opened the door. They both looked down and saw the small packages sitting there still collecting the dust as it had been for seventy years.

Reaching down Phoebe felt Piper's hand on her arm, "Phoebe. You could get another premonition."

She looked up at her sisters, "I know. But we have to do this." She answered. Knowing that alone would get Piper to let go. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to touch the package. But she knew there was a reason they were there now.

She almost held her breath as she reached down for the package concealed within the floor.

"_Nancy we can't take this back with us. People will want it."_

_"We can't just drop it Carl."_

_"I know. Come on I have an idea." He pulled her further down the tracks as they ran from the hitmen behind them._

_Running into the small shack at the end of the line he looked around. Seeing the old floor he pulled one piece of plywood up and tucked the package underneath the floor. Replacing the floorboard and then the rug they soon made their way down the rest of the track back to the hotel_.

Piper looked on to her sister knowing the signs of a premonition.

"Phoebes?"

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at Piper. "Take the package back to the hotel."

"What? No. What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you. I just need a few minutes."

"Phoebe I'm not leaving without you."

"Piper I'm fine. I just need go to the bathroom."

Piper looked at her sister hesitantly. "I'll give you five minutes behind me. After that I'm coning back her for you. You got it?"

Phoebe locked eyes with older sister, "Just give me a few Piper. I'll be there."

Piper looked again at Phoebe and knew that her sister was telling the truth, "You better be. Or I will kick your ass." She said as he hugged Phoebe and made her way back to the hotel.

He had watched them from the time they had left the hotel. Seeing as they went to the train station. He knew that the oldest sister would tell them the tale of what had happened at the station. Now he just waited for his own time to avenge what had happened.

Piper paced back and forth as she waited for Phoebe. She had opened the package and the money was strewn all around the table in their room. But on top of it all was the list of everyone that had ever been bought off by the Mafia that ran that area of America. And the name on the top of the list scared her.

Prue rushed up the steps anxious to tell her sister what she had just learned.

"Piper? Phoebe?"

"In here Prue. What is it?" seeing the look on her sisters face.

"Tony, Mr. Russo was the chief of police."

"Yeah I know." Was all Piper said as she handed Prue the manifest she and Phoebe had found.

Prue scanned down each name. "Wow. Where did you find this?"

"Phoebe did actually."

Prue scanned the room looking for her baby sister, "And she would be where?"

Piper looked at Prue, "She needed a bathroom. But I gave her five minutes tops. She should be back any minute as her time is nearly up.

"Piper I have a bad feeling about this. Everything seems to be handed to us."

"What? You think someone is setting us up?"

"I'm not sure. But something is just not right. Come on lets go find Phoebe." She grabbed at Pipers hand and headed out of the room

As soon as the opened the door they saw the envelope taped to the door. Prue grabbed it and opened it up.

**'I have something you want and you have something I want. Bring the package to 1370 Capital Ave. Come alone or she will die.'**

They cast a glance between each other knowing what had happened. Somehow someone had found out they had the real package. And to get Phoebe back alive they had to trade for it. The question now was with whom?


	9. Chapter 9

He walked along the edge of the river thinking of what he had done all those years ago. What was it about that life that led him in that direction? Was it the feel of power? The ranking of being important?

"You grew old my friend?"

He stopped at the voice behind him, but he didn't turn to face him, "you're one to talk old friend."

"I had some help."

It was then he turned and looked into the eyes of his old boss.

"You know that was not personal?"

"You betrayed me."

"Things were getting out of control. You were losing control."

"That was for me to decide not you!" he leaned forward in his wheelchair. "I still run the family."

"Your son runs the family."

"He couldn't tie up his own shoelaces with out asking me. You think it was him all these years making the deals? Making the moves. It was me. From the inside."

He looked down at his once mentor.

"I had to. Your son asked me too." was all he said. Though seeing the shocked expression on the mans face.

They both sat, or stood there, looking at the other. "He."

"He betrayed you so he could run the family. He knew you would never give it up to him. So he asked for my help."  
"And you felt a loyalty to him after serving me for all those years."

"I had a loyalty to no one. Just as your son in law had no loyalties to any one family." He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "And I still have no loyalties." He pressed the gun against his rib cage and pulled the trigger three times, the silencer concealing the shots.

He placed the blanket over his once boss and friend, leaving him for whatever the world had in store. He was the only one that could ever point a finger at him and what he did all those years ago.

She sat on the couch waiting for anyone to come into the room. She was madder at herself as she had let him come behind her like that. But she knew her skills at martial arts were not yet advanced enough to fight off a man with a gun in the back of her rib cage.

But after he spoke she knew only darkness as a cloth went over her face, leaving her no choice then to breath in the chloroform.

She had blinked back the fog from her mind a few minutes ago and now just looked at the room around her. Paintings of the family, and with picture everywhere. She walked around taking in the items in the room as she lightly brushed her hand down the mantel.

"I see you are awake."

She spun around to face her captor and was surprised at his youth.

"Not what you expected. Or maybe who?" he moved behind the desk.

"I didn't have a predetermined idea. I don't even live here so I don't know the players. But know this. If you don't let me go my sisters will kick your ass."

"Yes well it shouldn't be to long before your sisters are here with you."

She looked at him shocked though knowing what he had done.

"You see you have or should I say they have something I want. And the only way to get that from them is to trade you."

"They will never agree to that."

"Wont they? I tend to think otherwise Phoebe. You don't mind if I call you Phoebe do you."

"Go to hell!"

He looked up at her not even answering her comment. All he did was glare at her as he stood up from behind his desk and walked out.

She now found herself just sitting on the couch flipping the pages of a photo album. She knew her sisters would come for her. But then what. They couldn't exactly use their powers on him. He wasn't a demon. But then he wasn't an innocent either.

Piper paced the hotel room cursing herself.

"Piper. I know what you are thinking."

"Oh do you. Do you feel the guilt I have right now? I left her there Prue. I should have known the second we found that damn package that something wasn't right. I knew finding it alone would bring us trouble. I should have stayed with her. I should have made her come with me." Piper felt herself breaking down as she felt her guilt consume her.

"Piper it wasn't your fault. Phoebe wanted to stay behind for whatever reason. And he had his own agenda. No matter what you did he would have gotten one of you. All he wants is the package."

"I shouldn't have left her Prue. She doesn't have an active power. She is always vulnerable."

Prue engulfed Piper in a hug as she tried to calm her sister down, "We need to go there and find out what he wants. And more so. Who he is."

He waited as he watched the woman beside him. His grandfather long since dead he vowed he would support and love her. But he wanted revenge on the one that double-crossed his family in the first place.

"You can not do this. She has nothing to do with this."

"She has what is rightfully ours. How can you ask me not to do this?"

"Because she and her sisters do not belong in this conflict. It is between us and them." she said holding her grandsons eyes in hers.

"She is already here. And I'm guessing she already knows too much. When all is done they all must die. We can not leave lose ends. Even now when the family does not have as many connections. But we have enough. And all loose ends need to be cut. Father would want it that way."

"Your father is to much in the old ways."

"But it is the ways I know. We all know. And after everything I need to finish this. For grandfather." He added knowing even his grandmother could not argue that.

They pulled against the curb looking up at the grand Mansion before them.

"Well trust her to get kidnapped by the rich guy in town." Piper tried to make light of the situation.

"Yeah well you know Phoebe." Prue agreed as they slowly stared up the driveway.

Prue reached for the doorbell as she felt Piper clutched her hand in hers. Hoping hat they would just get Phoebe back and to just go home.

They held their ground as the door slowly opened.

"Halliwells? You are expected in the conservatory." The butler held the door open for them as they stepped inside the grand house.

"Prue. I don't like this."

"Neither do I Piper. But we have to, to get Phoebe back." She led her sister down the hall, following the servant that opened the door.

He sat in his high back swivel chair waiting for who he knew had rung the doorbell. He looked in the glass before him seeing as they entered the room. Clutching each other's hands as only sister would.

"Where is our sister?" Prue demanded.

"You are in no position to demand Prue. But she is well. As long as you have for me what I asked for you to bring."

Prue hesitated before stepping forward, "Just let us see her before we give you what we want."

He got up from his chair, "That seems fair. Guido. Bring the girl." He motioned to his servant in the shadows.

The sisters waited anxiously as Guido went for Phoebe. But they were still wondering what would happen when they gave over the package. They wanted nothing do to with what had happened seventy years ago. Let alone now.

Phoebe saw her sisters but still felt the tight grip he had on her arm, preventing her from getting to those that she needed.

Prue looked at the man and watched as he purposely kept his face from them.

"You can't show yourself. You kidnap my sister and yet you can not show us who you are?" her anger showing. She felt her power inside her ready to burst out but she needed to know her target of her anger.

He paused a moment before slowly turning around he looked at them both, "you have seen your sister is fine. Now what have you for me?"

Prue looked at him as if seeing a ghost. If she didn't know better she was looking at the face of Carl. Sadie's long lost brother. As she had seen it in the picture on her mantel


	10. Chapter 10

Prue looked across the room from the man to her sister, "Phoebs. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok." She cast a look back to her sister letting her know she was really ok and that they hadn't done anything to her.

She looked back at the man before her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Prue." He stood there with a partial smile on his face if it could even be that.

"I saw your picture. Sadie told me you disappeared. But I saw you die."

Piper and Phoebe looked at their sister.

"Prue?" Piper asked holding her sisters stare.

"My nightmares. I saw everything happen. And when I saw his picture on Sadie's mantel it all fell into place for me."

"You mean the night I found you passed out in the kitchen?" Piper questioned recalling the night that she had found Prue sleeping with her head on the kitchen table

"And the other night here at the hotel when you woke up and I looked over at you?" Phoebe added.

Prue looked up at Phoebe and back to Piper. "I wanted to tell you guys honest. But I got tied up with work and then Phoebe was sick. I didn't want to put any more on to her or you both."

"You should have told us Prue." Piper scolded.

"I'm sorry." She apologized though focusing her attention to the man in front of her. "Let my sister go."

"No see, I want the package they found."

Prue looked at Piper at Piper beside her who was just about to react when he did.

"Guido."

Not even flinching her pulled his side arm and dug it into Phoebes ribs.

"That package ladies. Or your sisters life."

Prue looked up at Phoebe and saw her wince as the gun held into ribs.

"It's in the car." Was all Prue said not taking her eyes off her sister. Even from there she could see her fear.

He looked past Guido and Phoebe and motioned to the man that had answered the door.

"When I have what I want you will get your sister back." He calmly answered the question they both had on their faces.

Prue held Phoebes gaze assuring her everything would be ok.

"I know you are wondering Prue so I'll tell you. Have a seat this is a little complicated."

_"Tony we can't do this. We'll all be killed."_

_"Yes we can. It's easy. Romano feels he trusts you. And the boss feels he can trust me. You pick up the package as you have a million times. Only I put in a call to the boss and let him believe you've betrayed the family."_

_"What if he sends someone else?"_

_"He won't. I'm his number one go to guy. Then Rick will call me and have me take care of you."_

_"What about the cleaner?"_

_"I'll suggest Monty, as he has never met you."_

_Carl paced back and forth in the small room of the hotel._

_"It seems risky man."_

_"Look all we have to do is find two new kids that are willing to make the run. I set up the train station its easy. You two go to the station with the real package and I'll have the kids go back to the hotel. And there Monty and I will take care of them. Tie up lose ends."_

_Carl stopped, "And then what. What about the money?"_

_"We split it, burn the list and all is done. You disappear for the life you've wanted with Nancy."_

_Carl ran his hand over the top of his head brushing back his hair._

_"We are talking about ripping off and double crossing the two biggest crime bosses in America."_

_"Look Carl I can't keep doing this. And what about Sadie? Do you want her caught up in this stuff?"_

_"No. You're right." He looked at his brother in law, "I'll see you at midnight then with the package."_

_They ran quickly down the stairs to the train station and headed for their track. No change in routine. But when he looked over his shoulder he felt his heart race._

_"Nancy get down!" he yelled as he pushed her behind the wall to their track. The bullets riddled the wall. He did the only thing he could and fired back._

_They ran down the tracks once the shooting had stopped. Making their way into the small shack just outside the train yard._

_"Carl?"_

_"Tony. He double crossed us."_

_"What?"_

_"He wasn't suppose to get that close to killing us."_

_"Carl you're bleeding!" She reached for his arm and applied pressure._

_He brushed her off. "We can't go back Nancy. We have to leave."_

_"What about father?"_

_"You wanted away from it all. And I'm going to take you away. But not as us. We'll come back and pick this up." He held the package and scanned the room. Taking the floorboard apart he lifted it up and tucked the package inside. Concealing it once again with the wooden flooring and the rug._

_Taking his new wife's hand they ran down the track to their new freedom._

_Tony went to the front desk to retrieve the package that Carl was to leave._

_Taking it out to his car he waited for Monty to come out with the bodies. Opening the package while he waited he felt his heart and blood boil, when all that was inside was torn newspaper._

_"I will find you Carl. One day I will and I will kill you as I just did upstairs. Mark my words."_

"And my grandfather never returned to Sacramento. So I am here now to claim what was mine. His."

They all sat in stunned silence.

"Ok so You are Carl's grandson."

"Yes. But there is more."

"More?" Phoebe looked at him, "How much more twisted and double crossing can go on in one family?"

"In ours. More then you could imagine." He answered.

_They walked off the train and into the city. One that Carl had loved._

_"Carl. Is this safe?"_

_"Yes honey. Come on." He walked up to the curb and waved at the car down the road._

_The car pulled up and a large burly man stepped out, "Carl. Buddy." He reached over and embraced him._

_"Rick. How are you?"_

_"Great now that you are here. So that bastard take the bait?"  
"Oh yeah. Now just promise me that Sadie will be ok."_

_"On my word Carl. We've known for awhile that he was skimming. Now we know for sure. The boss wants to see you."_

_The drive to the house was filled with chat about what had happened._

_"Close one my friend."_

_"To close."_

_Silence filled the room as he sat in his chair. The smoke lying in thick layers at the top of the room at the ceiling but also swirling around._

_Carl walked in and in the ancient respect bent down and kissed his ring._

_"You have done the family proud Carl."_

_"Thank you. You know I only serve this family."_

_"Yes. Even when your wife is the daughter of my enemy. But you know you can never go back?"_

_"One day I will."_

_"Yes. I see that you will. And you have my word. Nothing will happen to your sister."_

_"Thank you."_

"So you see. Even my grandfather all those years never told him that he still had the money."

"And now you want it back." Prue shot back.

"It belongs to us. He almost died that night. Because of his friend. His brother." He almost yelled out

But the movement at the corner of his eye stopped him as he stepped towards the two sisters.

The man walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. Looking up at him he just nodded.

He cast a glance to Guido, who knew the look all to well. He gripped Phoebes arm tighter and pulled her from the room.

"Phoebe!"

"I don't like a double cross ladies. Tell me where the money is or I will kill her!"

Prue started for the door Phoebe had gone through but saw the gun in the hands of the servant.

"We told you it's in the car." Piper argued back. Fearing more so now for her sisters life.

"No it's not. There is nothing in the car. And I don't like to taken for a fool." He stepped back almost calmly. "Tell Guido to do it." He said as he motioned for his man to leave the room


	11. Chapter 11

He sat in his room looking at what he had in his possession. He had always been told of the money and the mysterious list. But he never truly believed any of it. But here it all was. The question now was what was he going to do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue listened almost helplessly as the servant made his way back to the room Phoebe had just gone through.

"Wait. You can't."

"Yes I can Prue. I told you I wanted the package. You came here with nothing. And you knew the consequences of that betrayal."

"But we did bring it. It's in the car." Piper shot back.

"It is not. And now your sister will pay for that betrayal."

Prue glared at him, "Piper."

Piper had been waiting longer then she had wanted to for her sister to spring into action. As she held up her hands and froze the room.

"Phoebe." Prue quickly ran towards the door that her baby sister had gone through with the hitman. She felt Piper right behind her as she ran up the few steps and through the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He paced his office waiting for his boss to come in. he couldn't believe he had read what he had. But he also had other problems on his mind, as most of them did. Who had killed Mr. Romano?

"Good work Russo. But you know this will be a hard one."

"I'll do it sir. He is my grandfather."

"I know that son. But in the end it will not make it any easier."

"I know. But I think I can explain it to my grandmother and the list speaks for itself."

He looked from the list to the young man before him.

"Ok. Do it." He gave his approval as he watched the young man quickly disappear from the room.

Tony sat in his chair thinking of the man he had just murdered. He was once his friend. His father in many senses of the word. But it was his world that turned him in to the man he had become.

"Honey? What's the matter?"

"Nothing my love. Just some old memories."

Sadie sat on the arm of the chair and rested her hand on his shoulder, "You cannot dwell on the past dear. You need to move on."

He rested his hand on hers and looked up into her green eyes, "I know dear. Thank you."

"Grandma!"

"Tony, honey." Sadie embraced her grandson, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy come by to see his grandparents now and then out of the blue. After all we do live in the same town."

"I know. I was just surprised to see you that's all. You are always working down at that hotel."

"Grandma. You know I love my job." He said laughing.

"I know dear." She said hugging him again, "you staying for dinner?"

"Oh I wish I could. But I have to work."

"See. You can't even stop to eat."

"Grandma. Stop it." He laughed at her the way she spoiled him.

"Leave her to spoil you son. She won't have anything else to do." Tony said from his chair.

"Hey Grandpa. Actually can I talk to you?" he said as he looked at is grandfather.

Tony looked up at his namesake suspiciously but not too much. After all what can a bellboy do to him.

"Sure son. What can I do for you?"

"Um. Can we go outside? I need a cigarette."

"Oh Tony Jr. I thought you quit." His grandmother scolded him

"I did Grandma. But I started again. I will quit I promise." He smiled over at her as he kissed her on the check.

She ran her hand over his cheek and made her way to the kitchen. Leaving her grandson and husband to work out what ever they had to discuss.

"You need a light son?"

"No. I quit remember?"

"I thought. Never mind. So what's on your mind son?"

Tony Jr. wasn't even sure how to begin. So he thought, "Grandpa. You know how you taught the best offense was better defense. Or something like that?"

"Yeah. But it was defense to offence. When someone pins you down. Set up your offence to strike back."

"Yea. Well. I need you to understand my defense to your offence."

Tony looked at his grandson not really sure what he meant.

"Tony Russo. You are under arrest for conspiring with the mob boss Dominic Romano. The crimes to you include murder, money laundering and kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent."

"You little." he screamed out at his own grandson.

"You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed to you."

He reached for Tony Jr. but soon found himself looking at the hood of his own car.

"Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Tony Jr. asked though not really sure how his grandfather would react. For this whole thing had hurt him as much as it would his family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue made her way quickly through the house looking for her sister.

"Phoebe?!" she yelled out again as she opened another door.

"Prue."

"Piper will find her in time. We have to hold on to that." Prue said a she made her way down the hall towards the kitchen.

Seeing the servants preparing for dinner, "I will ask this only once. Where the hell is my sister?" Prue demanded as she scanned the faces of the staff.

No one even moved except the one person in the back who scanned his eyes to another door.

Prue grabbed Pipers hand and pushed their way through the staff to the door. Opening it, they quickly made their way down the stairs.

"Prue I don't like this." Piper stated as they made their way through the darkness.

"I know. But we have to get her back." She held Pipers hand in hers as the came to the bottom and started down the dark hallway.

Prue looked ahead and thought she saw something. Quickening her pace she ran down the passage. Just in time to burst through the door with Piper hot on her heals, who out of pure instinct froze the room. But she was not quick enough, as she had heard the sound of gun fire a millisecond prior.

He spun at the sound of the door flying open just as he pulled the trigger. But the scream that was let out through out the house he did not hear, as Prue threw her arm across her body sending him flying against the wall. Hard enough to render him unconscious. She then quickly joined Piper on the floor as she cradled her sister in her arms.

Piper watched in horror as she was so close to losing her sister. She had frozen the room just as the bullet started to enter Phoebe. But luckily they had thrown him off his target slightly as it hit her outer abdomen.

But now the two of them didn't know what to do. As the bullet sat with just the back end slightly showing from their sisters body. But what threw them more, was that it seemed to be slowly fighting through Pipers freeze and further into Phoebe.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh God. Pruuuueeee! Maa..Maaake it st..stooop" Phoebe looked up at her sister as she cried out in pain.

"Ok sweetie I got you. But I have to get it out." Prue explained not wanting the bullet to go in any further.

"Prue it's moving!" Piper held Phoebes hand in hers as Prue looked into Phoebes eyes

Prue didn't even have to think of what she needed to do.

"Phoebs this is going to hurt." Prue reached down and dug her fingers into her sister trying to grabbed around the base of the bullet.

"AAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" Phoebe tried to pull away.

"Phoebe stay still." Prue reached in again this time succeeding and pulling out the bullet as her sister screamed out.

Piper wanted nothing more then to be able to freeze her sister at that moment. But she knew her power didn't work on them. So she did what she could as she held on to Phoebes hand and brushed her other hand over the top of her head. Trying anything to calm her down as Prue pulled it out.

Prue tossed the bullet across the room as she quickly grabbed something that would stop the bleeding. Grabbing the jacket off the back of the chair, she held it over the wound hoping to stop the blood from coming out any more. "I'm sorry sweetie I had to. It was the only way to get it out." Prue said as she rested her head on top or Phoebes forehead.

She saw the glint in her sisters eyes, between the tears, letting her know she understood.

"Ok Phoebs. We got to get out of here." Prue ran her hand over Phoebes forehead, as she and Piper eased her up to her feet.

"Aauugh! No." Phoebe bent over in pain as she just wanted back down.

"Come on honey. We got you." Prue wrapped her arm around her sister, though as not to press to hard on the wound as she held the jacket on the bleeding hole now in her baby sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She heard the cry through the house and knew where it was coming from. She watched now as the sisters approached her at the stairs.

"Take her in there" she motioned towards the open doorway, "I'll have someone come and see to her that won't ask any questions. And I will take care of my grandson. You do not need to worry about him."

Prue held the gaze of the woman before her. Somewhere she saw something that she recognized. But she also saw a trust in her.

She started towards the room, guiding Piper with Phoebe. She had seen the woman come in behind them and close the door.

Going into the bathroom she came back with a small basin of water and several cloths.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

Prue watched her leave, "Wait. Why are you doing this?" she asked not really sure what was going on. But knowing somehow they were connected.

"I think you know Prue." She answered as she closed the door behind her.

Prue held her eyes on the closed door before the sound of Phoebes short breaths brought her attention back to her baby sister.

"Ok. Honey. She's gonna get some help." Prue held Phoebes hand in her, feeling the tight squeeze she gave as the pain intensified.

"I.It h.hhurts." Phoebe stuttered out

"I know baby. But someone will come soon. I promise." She ran her hand over Phoebes head holding her sister's eyes in hers. Taking one of the cloths she dipped it on the water and placed it on Phoebes forehead while with the other she press gently on her wound.

Piper looked at her sister's seeing the love for each other.

"Phoebe it's going to be ok." Piper looked at Prue and down at Phoebes wound. The bleeding not stopping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went to swing at the man before him. But he easily ducked out of the way.

"Don't make this any harder Grandfather."

"You betrayed my family." He lunged for him tackling them both to the ground.

They both rolled back and forth trying to get the upper hand. When finally Tony Jr. sat on his grandfathers back pulling his one arm and then the next snapping on the cuffs.

"You are the one that betrayed the family grandpa. You made a deal with Carl, and then sent Mr. Romano to prison. And what do you want to bet me that the slug they pull out of him matches your gun."

"You don't understand." He glared as his namesake pulled him from the ground.

"No I don't. You threw away your career for what? To deal with the mob. To kill innocent people. To kill your own family. I don't understand any of that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me past grandma."

"No. They have nothing to do with this. I wanted out of this life and you bring it back to me."

"It is yours rightfully!"

"Do not raise your voice to me Michael Andrew. We have been out of the family since your father was born. You decided to somehow get involved into a story that had nothing to do with you. It is over. It always was. What was wronged all those years is now right. What you need to do now is get Dr. Morrison over here and help that girl." She held her gaze to her grandson.

"They can send me to prison!"

"And so can I. They did not betray you Michael. I did. I took the package from their car and I gave it to a friend. He needed it to set things as they needed to be set."

He looked at his grandmother shocked at what she just said. "You?"

"She is right son."

He spun around and met his fathers gaze.

"I got tied back into the family. But this now has nothing to do with you, those three sisters, or me. They are as special as your own daughter. Let it go."

Michael looked at his father and could see the man behind him. He knew who it was and respected him for even coming into his home.

He looked over to his servant and just nodded his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lots of bed rest for the next few days. Other then that she should be ok." He closed his bag and handed Prue the prescription. "She'll need that for the pain when she wakes up."

Piper sat beside the bed holding Phoebes hand as Prue dealt with the doctor. He had sedated her baby sister and stitched where the bullet had entered her. He asked no questions as she had said, and just did what he was called for and then left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in the large chair across from the younger man.

"So. We are what? Cousin?" he asked

"From what I hear. My grandmother can't wait to meet you. Her brother was all I ever remember her talking about."

"And my grandfather her." Michael looked over at Tony, "So what about us?"

"Your Grandmother gave me the package to end this and its over. So what about us? I would say we had some catching up to do." Tony Jr. said with a smile as he held his cousin's eyes into his. Each one smiling at the other. Knowing that they would start a new life for their own family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue leaned against the doorframe and watched her sisters. When she saw Phoebe get hit from that bullet her whole world started to spin out of control.

She turned slightly when she felt the hand on her shoulder, "She's going to be ok Prue." Nancy said comforting the oldest Halliwell.

"I know."

"But you are still worried about her. You three can stay here as long as you wish. After all we are family."

Prue heard what she said but wasn't sure what she meant.

"Your great grandmother and my mother were sisters." She explained and then just smiled at her. "Each one passing down the magic of the Warren line. All waiting for the three of you."

Prue didn't know what to say as she looked over at Piper who had also heard what Nancy had said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them sat with Phoebe till she woke up a few hours later.

"Hey you. How you feeling?"

Phoebe fought back the weariness in her eyes and looked at Piper, "Like I got shot. The bullet stopped and then it somehow kept moving slowly, pushing itself inside me. And it hurt like hell."

"See that's what I don't understand. It should have stopped. What happen?" Piper questioned her own magic.

"Well it could be because you can only freeze what is in the room. So technically it wasn't" Prue reasoned

"Well part of it was." Piper replied.

"Yeah but part of it was in Phoebe. So maybe that is why it kept going. Lucky for us it was moving slowly or I wouldn't have been able to dig it out."

Phoebe rested her head on Pipers lap as Prue explained to her what had happened.

"Ok this whole thing is starting to give me a headache." Phoebe closed her eyes as she felt Pipers fingers running up and down her back. And it wasn't long before her big sister had her fast to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe pushed herself up against the headboard looking at her sisters who was reading a book. She pulled back the covers carefully and started her one leg over the side.

"Where do you think you are going?" Prue asked without even looking up from the pages.

"Out of bed for starters."

"No. In case you forgot you were shot a few days ago."

"Only kinda." She pouted.

"Enough to leave a hole in your side sister. So you are staying put." Prue said as she squished up her nose at her baby sister.

"I just want to go outside." Phoebe pouted but it was a battle she knew she would not win.

"No. The Dr. said bed rest and that is what you are getting."

Phoebe curled back down to the large bed and looked over at her big sister.

"Prue?"

Prue looked up from her book, "Yes sweetie?"

"So am I to understand that my cousin tried to kill me?"

Prue looked at her sister's big brown eyes.

"I didn't know Phoebe." Michael said from the doorway, "Forgive me?"

Phoebe looked up at him not really sure what she felt. But she saw his face and knew he didn't mean anything truly by it.

"Yeah. But only if I can have a hug by that little sweetie behind you." Phoebe spotted the small child hiding behind Michael's legs.

"Rose. Go give your cousin a hug." He whispered as he nudged her forward.

It wasn't to long before the child was resting against Phoebe with her arms around her neck. It was like that that Piper had found the two of them a few hours later.

She looked over at Prue who was engrossed in her novel.

"You know. The next time you start reading a book. Phoebe and I have to approve it."

Prue looked up and smiled at her sister. "I'll remember that."

Piper sat in the other chair in the room, "Well Tony has been charged with the murder of Mr. Romano to be added to several other crimes. Including murder, attempted murder, kidnapping. You name it he has probably done it."

"And in the end the once myth of the city is solved. I'm glad that Carl's grandson could at least get to know his grandmother." Prue said having found a special place in her heart for Sadie.

"And that we found some of our own family and Phoebe lived to tell about it." Piper added as she looked over at Phoebe sleeping with a four-yr. old Rose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He closed his eyes. Seeing what had happened.

"They are still alive aren't they?"

"Hannah be quiet." he concentrated again. "They are family?"

"What?"

Rex opened his eyes and looked at his demon lover. "It appears the Halliwells have some very powerful friends and family. But next time they wont be so lucky."

"Rex I thought you said they would be taken care of there?"

"I called in a debt and was told it would be taken care of. But I guess the debt is still owed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Nancy, Michael and Tony Jr. knocked softly on the door to the room the sisters shared.

Opening the door quietly after no answer, Nancy peaked in. Seeing the three of them cuddled together with Rose in the middle she could only smile.

"The Charmed Ones. Now and always protecting the innocent." She whispered quietly as she closed the door letting them just be together. Being sisters and cousins all in one.

The End

Well there you have it I hope thiose that read it enjoyed it. I actually had some fun writting hit as I mentioned at the begining. a little bit of Mystery/Gangsters. and of course the sisters. Thanx again to those that read and replied. Di


End file.
